Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures
Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures (also known as The Jungle Book Vultures) are a group of british birds who are one of the characters in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. They are the Disney parodies of the Beatles, although they sing like a barber shop group. Role in the film They're very friendly and funny birds who often like making jokes and sing songs. At the end of the film, they've notice Pooh and his friends walking past their territory and they asked him if they could join them on their adventures and Pooh said, "yes.", and that is how the Vultures join Pooh and his friends on their adventures created by DisneyDaniel93. Trivia *The Vultures made their first debut in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *The Vultures met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *The Vultures met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *The Vultures met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book. *The Vultures will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book. *The Vultures made their first guest appearance in a Pooh's Adventures TV show (and also a non-Disneydaniel93 project) in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. *The Vultures made more appearences in some non-Disneydaniel93 projects in ''Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room'' and Pooh's Adventures of Cats. *The Vultures will be part of Mzingo's Parliament in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Journey and Return to the Pride Lands. *The Vultures will guest star in more non-Disneydaniel93 projects in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', Pooh's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of A Christmas Story, Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions, Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear, Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Camp Rock, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio, Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Winnie the Pooh in One Man's Dream, Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris, Pooh's Adventures of Operation Dumbo Drop, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaires 2: Royal Engagement, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, and Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer. *The Vultures will meet Ash and the gang again in Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *The Vultures will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *The Vultures will see Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *The Vultures will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *The Vultures will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *The Vultures will make their first guest appearence in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *The Vultures met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in the Jungle Book. *The Vultures met Sora and His Friends in Sora's Adventures of the Jungle Book. Occassionlly They Appears on Sora's Adventures Which They're Made by TheAngryPepe *The Vultures will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book. ** Their number, appearance, hair, look, and talk are freely based on the British rock group; The Beatles. During production, the development staff had beside thoughts of the famous band to voice the four vultures. But because of an extra work planning, John Lennon declined the offer. ** Their song "That's What Friends are For" is a barbershop-style song rather than the 60's classic rock one would expect from their Liverpool accents. *** The reason for their song not being in the style of '60s rock is because Walt Disney thought it would be too dated. ** Animator Will Finn used the Vultures as a reference when he animated Iago in Aladdin. ** As shown in concept art, there would have originally been a fifth vulture named "Beaky", but he was dropped. In The Jungle Book 2, he was replaced by another Vulture named Lucky. ** Despite being the most talkative, Ziggy has the fewest lines of all the vultures in the original film. (In fact, at one point, he speaks with Flaps's voice.) ** The vultures are similar to The Crows from Dumbo, where they start off making fun of protagonists at their lowest lows as outcasts(Dumbo having big ears for the Crows, Mowgli having "stork-like" legs for the Vultures), and when it upsets the protagonists so badly they soon changed their attitudes and became more supportive of their respective protagonists. In Dumbo's case is due to Timothy Mouse's lecture about Dumbo's sad story, while for Mowgli's case it's the vultures' own decision to sympathize Mowgli. ** The vultures' portrayal as allies appear to be a complete subversion of the common portrayal of vultures as villainous animals in most fictional stories. ** In the 2016 version of the Jungle Book, vultures do appear, but unlike in the 1967 version, they are aligned with Shere Khan, following him, scavenging from his kills, and indicating his presence with screeching cries before he physically appears. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Birds Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Groups Category:Manly heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Vultures Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:The Irelanders Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Misfits Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters voiced by Jess Harnell Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies